The instant invention relates generally to rear view mirrors and more specifically it relates to an electrically controlled rear view mirror.
Numerous rear view mirrors have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be automatically adjusted. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,666,354; 4,078,859 and 4,281,898 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.